Solo una respuesta
by Mushaid
Summary: Un veneno, que saben solo los arrastrara a un limbo tan depravado como el infierno, un ángel corrompido y un humano destrozado. Es una necesidad, que son conscientes puede destruirlo todo


_**Solo una Respuesta**_

**Resumen: Un veneno, que saben solo los arrastrara a un limbo tan depravado como el infierno, un ángel corrompido y un humano destrozado. Es una necesidad, que son conscientes puede destruirlo todo**

**Declaimer: En una dimensión paralela donde Cass sigue creyéndose Dios, los leviatanes aun no se lo comen por dentro y lo importante no abandona a Dean**

**Nada me pertenece solo esta loca idea de madrugada, Supernatural es creación del poderoso Kripke y etc.**

_**Para el reto Amistades peligrosas del foro Supernatural: Blood Brothers.**_

….

¡Era estúpido!

Y el mejor que nadie lo sabía.

Recordaba cada maldito detalle del momento en que lo perdió...

-Mierda- suspiro resignado escondiendo la cara entre sus manos "eres un idiota Dean"

Aquella noche viajo solo, unos cuantos kilómetros lejos de todos, y aparco aquel auto hogar de sus desesperaciones a mitad de la nada.

Las manos le tiemblan así que se aferra al volante, apretando la mandíbula.

-Mierda Cass, eres un... ¡Porque diablos no me escuchaste!-

Porque una vez más se siente culpable, tan perdido, esta vez completamente solo.

Su hermano no estaba completamente consiente aun e intentaba dejar a Bobby fuera, porque él era el pilar de la familia, quien debía estar en pie cuando el maldito mundo se desmoronara a su alrededor; quizás por eso, tal vez se encontraba buscándolo, aun cuando no podía quitase de la mente esa sonrisa cruel y ladina, esas palabras hirientes, sin sentimientos, aun con todo eso, aquí esta, susurrando su nombre en una plegaria desesperada, porque todo a su alrededor se pudre ante sus ojos y él no puede hacer nada...

-Cass-

-Dean-

Su cuello se gira tan rápido que sabe algo se tensó, sus ojos se abren desorbitantes y la garganta se seca a tal grado que no puede salir sonido alguno, esto parece divertir al otro que con sus ojos vacíos ríe.

-Soy Dios Dean, se lo que pasa alrededor, con todos-

-Pensé ya no te importábamos-consigue decir recuperando su voz, sin mirarlo

-No más de lo que me interesa un perro-

Se muerde el labio.

Por su desesperación lo había llamado, como en los viejos tiempos llego a si lado, pero solamente para compararlo con un perro, un cualquiera, ahora...

-Que quieres-

...¿Qué?

-No lo sé- susurra derrotado, escuchando una pelea entre los latidos desentonados de su corazón y el viento que golpea su ventana

-Decidiré por ti-

-¿Q..Que?-

-Ese fue el error de mi padre, los dejaba escoger, pensar, y los humanos son lo bastante estúpidos para saber que les conviene, no caeré con lo mismo-

-¡Pero qué Demonios!-

-Calla, me pediste ayuda, esto es lo que hare, serás mío, mi experimento-

El rubio no puede creer lo que escucha, abre a puerta poniendo distancia, con una furia creciendo, hacia el por volverse ese cabron que ahora lo quiere utilizar, consigo mismo por aun necesitarlo, por ser débil...por ser tentado a decir sí.

-Solo acepta- susurra una voz cerca de su oído, Dean niega - Cuidare de ti, todo será más fácil- Dean se aleja- Ya no habrá mas mierda cayendo sobre ti, sobre Sam o Bobby- Dean duda -Si, estarás conmigo a cada paso, así que también ellos se resguardaran bajo la mirada de Dios-

Dos letras que podían cambiarlo todo, ¿cuantas veces no soñó en que alguien se ofreciera a compartir su rota vida? pero...

-No pienso ser el juguete de nadie, ni siquiera de ti- afila la mirada ahora decidido, porque ese que tiene enfrente ya no es su ángel solo es un arrogante ser que se cree con el derecho de jugar con todos, da media vuelta, mas no contaba con la rapidez del moreno que lo arroja contra el auto, y una mano rodeando su cuello cortando su respiración

-Dije que no cometeré el error de Dios, no veré como mi creación se auto destruye...no dejare que te tires al abismo, a ti no ¿entiendes?- Y por un segundo el Winchester cree ver ese cariño que antes brillaba en los ojos azules, pero desaparece tan rápido dejando una vez más ese negro vacío, aunque quizás solo fue una ilusión, por las lágrimas que escapan de su cuerpo por falta de aire.

-Acepta Dean, ven- vuelve a pedir, casi en una súplica que el ex ángel odia, pues con todo ese poder, aun lo necesitaba, dependía de esa mirada esmeralda.

Lo suelta pero sin dejar de presionándolo al Impala

-¿Po..por que?-

Pregunta con voz rasposa aun sufriendo por llevar aire a sus pulmones, sin despegar sus ojos de los ajenos, buscando, indagando, espera encontrar una señal

-Te necesito, como tú a mí-acepta con desespero, porque siendo un ángel o el mismo Dios, depende de sus palabras, de su brújula moral, de su alma cerca.

Ama a la humanidad y nadie mejor que ese cazador para representarlos

Es veneno, es un mal que saben los destruirán algún día cercano, lo más probable, esa dependencia, un apoyo que no los llevara a ningún lugar más que a un limbo sin retorno, tan depravado como el infierno.

Un ángel corrompido, un humano destrozado, lo saben, lo sabe, aun así Dean toma su mano.

El impala queda estacionado a la mitad de la nada, Sam se retuerce en su cama y Bobby se toma la séptima botella de la noche.

Todo cambio con dos letra y un nombre, mañana quizás todo se queme, pero hoy prometiendo un mejor mañana solo hay una respuesta

"Si Cas..."


End file.
